nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom is an animated television series created by Nickelodeon which debuted April of 2004. The show involves a teenager who was half human and half ghost, after a lab accident with his father's unpredictable "Fenton Portal", which, according to the crazy ghost hunter, "lets ghosts into our world, whether we like it or not." In fact, most of his ghost-related inventions do things "whether we like it or not". Butch Hartman (who also created The Fairly OddParents) created the show, and perhaps surprisingly, it has actual significant character development (for one major example, see Jazz's entry below). It is also one of the darker of the Nicktoon shows, and is not afraid to incorporate death or horror into its episodes. Despite this, the show has a fair amount of humor, as to be expected on a Nickelodeon show. Characters Regulars *'Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom' - the show's protagonist; one day in his parents' laboratory, Danny has an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal" - his molecular structure was fused with ectoplasm. Now as Danny Fenton he looks normal enough, on the outside, Danny's a nervous, clumsy 14-year-old boy who just tries to fit in with the crowd - but can transform into his new identity "Danny Phantom" with Ghost Powers. In either form, Danny can see, hear, and talk to other paranormal beings — not to mention battle them on equal terms. To save his friends and family, Danny frequently battles with various ghosts. Danny's ghost powers include: #'Ghost Sense' - Danny can sense nearby ghosts. When he does, a wisp of blue smoke comes out of his mouth and he shivers. #'intangibility' - With the use of intangibility, Danny can pass through most objects (except, for example, Fenton Ghost Fisher's line), becoming untouchable; Danny can also make other people and objects intangible provided he is in physical contact with them. Sometimes it takes concentration to use it, but mostly its use is at the mercy of his teenage emotions, and he goes intangible at the most unwelcome moments. #'Invisibility' – The power to be unseen from human eyes. Danny can uses this power to sneak up on his ghost foes. Sometimes he uses it just to play pranks on people like Dash Baxter. #'Flying'/'Floating'/'Hovering' – Danny becomes able to float in the air, usually using this power to fly from ghosts, to come in on them from the sky, for fighting in the sky, or just to let loose from reality and fly freely in the air. #Overshadowing – The power to take possession of someone else's body from within; Danny has used this power to possess his dad or sometimes just to embarrass Dash. #Green Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts – An ectoplasmic blast that comes out of the palm of his hand, he blasts enemies using this attack. He has only used this power while in Ghost Mode. #Green Ectoplasmic Energy Barrier – Danny can use this ability to rebound attacks from enemies or just block hits. He has only used this power while in Ghost Mode. #Duplication: Danny temporarily gained the ability to duplicate himself into several different Danny's during the Reign Storm episode, but lost this ability once the Fenton Suit was removed. #Finger Green Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts – He shoots green ectoplasmic energy from his fingertips. He can use this in Ghost or Human mode. 10.Freezing-Danny can shoot ice blasts and freeze items. He was taught to do this by frostbite. Danny has also separated his upper & lower body halves in Mystery Meat, and used his powers to repel Penelope Spectra in My Brother's Keeper. Danny is still learning about his powers and is likely to develop more abilities as time goes by. In a recent episode, for example, he acquired a limited ability to create clones of himself, see below. *'Jazmine "Jazz" Fenton' - Jazmine, a.k.a. Jazz, is Danny's older sister in the Danny Phantom television series. Her official biography introduces her: Jazz Fenton - Danny may have the super powers in his family, but Jazz has the looks, the brains, and the social skills. Being the older sister and all, Jazz keeps Danny's big secret. Not only because she's Danny's older sister, but because she has to maintain a perfect image in front of her friends and school-mates. Though we've never seen her with any colleagues at home or school, Jazz has a brilliant mind and studies child psychology; she is constantly trying to stop her parents from thinking about ghosts, and trying to prove to her parents that she is not a ghost. In the first episodes of the series, Jazz seems kind of stuck up, or as Danny once put it "a conceited snob"; but in My Brother's Keeper Jazz found out Danny is a ghost/has ghost powers when she saw him transforming "Going Ghost" into an ally; as Jazz had tried to question Sam & Tucker - she knows that they will not betray Danny's secret and when he saved her as Danny Phantom, Jazz pretended to be scared of him "He'll tell me when he's ready". Danny doesn't know that Jazz is aware of his Ghost Status, and Jazz has often covered for him when he's out capturing ghosts "What ever he's doing, I'm sure it has nothing to do with ghosts". At the end of "The Ultimate Enemy" Danny knows that Jazz is aware of his ghost status. *'Jack & Maddie Fenton' - Danny & Jazz's parents, and enthusiastic/fanatic "professional ghost hunters"; but they are oblivious to their son's human/ghost hybrid status. Jack & Maddie are usually seen trying to prove the existence of ghosts, trying to capture one for scientific study, building devices to track, capture, and take down ghosts (they seem to like using ectoplasm against ghosts - as it is what ghosts are made of and apparently has the best effect when fighting them: #'Fenton Ghost Portal' - The Fenton Ghost Portal creates a warp - a door into the Ghost Zone; and has a barrier across it (like the Iris from Stargate); it was from standing inside the portal when it activated that fused Danny with Ectoplasm and gave him ghost powers. #'Fenton Thermos' - "Designed to capture ghosts. It doesn't work yet, so it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton in front of it!" To Jack's knowledge it doesn't work; but Danny managed to get it to work. #'Fenton Xtractor' - A vacuum type thing that extracts a ghost from a human. #'Fenton Finder' - A device that locates ghosts. #'Fenton Grappler' - #'Fenton Ghost Fisher' - First seen in Parental Bonding - a high-tech, retractable fishing rod with a specialised line that is unbreakable and inescapable to ghosts. #'Ghost Gabber' - "It translates the strange sounds ghosts make and turns them into words you and I use every day!" For some reason, it adds the words "Fear me" to the end of every sentence. #'Ghost Weasel' - A device designed to suck up ghost energy; on reverse it can shoot it back into the Ghost Zone. #'Fenton Ghost Gloves' - Gloves that are so powerful that nothing can break their grip, allowing the wearer to handle ghosts and/or ghost-powered beings. #'Fenton Ghost Catcher' - Also a ghost-removing device. It resembles a huge dream catcher. In What You Want, Danny stuck his arm through it, causing him and his Phantom form to be temporarily separated. #'Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle/RV' - An RV with many nifty, built-in ghost catching gadgets. #'Specter Speeder' - A vehicle that allows people to enter the Ghost Zone without being harmed. #'Fenton Ghost Peeler' - A device designed by Jack and Maddie Fenton to encase its holder in body armour and then blast ghosts with a ray that peels it open like an onion. #'Fenton Stockades' - A metal, coffin-like device that has spikes in it. It has no ghost-hunting qualities. Jack was stuck in there as punishment. #'Fenton Phones' - First seen in Fanning the Flames, they serve as both ghost noise filter (to prevent the wearer from falling under the influence of "ghost noise", such as Ember's Song), and as walkie talkie "accessories" for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. #'Fenton Helmet' - #'Fenton Foamer' - Ejects green ectoplasmic goo which clears an area that has ghosts. #'Fenton Genetic Lock' - Closes the Fenton Portal until a Fenton puts his or her thumb on the pad, opening it. #'Fenton Specter Deflector' - A belt that repels and weakens any ghost that comes in direct contact of the person wearing it. #'Fenton Bazooka' - Shoots a green substance into the air, which creates a mini portal into the Ghost Zone. There are also other inventions that are really just normal items with the word "Fenton" in front of the name are labeled on them: #'Fenton Urinal' - A toilet #'Fenton Unlodger' - A device that gets things unstuck. #'Fenton Anti-Creep Stick' - A regular baseball bat with the word 'Fenton' on it. #'Jack-A-Nine-Tales' - a Nine-Tail Whip, like a Cat o' nine tails. #'Fenton Machete' - A regular Jungle Sword/Machete. *'Tucker Foley' - Tucker is Danny's best friend - next to Sam, that is. He is nicknamed as 'Sucker' or 'Bad Luck Tuck' by the popular kids. He'd do almost anything to get a date with a cute girl. He loves technology and can't live without it. *'Samantha "Sam" Manson' - Samantha (who usually goes by Sam) is one of Danny's best friends. She is a goth and is insanely rich. She doesn't tell anyone that she is rich because she wants to earn real friends, rather than friends who just want to be her friend because she's rich. *'Mr. Lancer' - Mr. Lancer is an English teacher at Danny's school. He often uses the titles of books as exclamations (for example, "Moby Dick! My pants have fallen down!"). *'Dash' - Dash is popular because he is the quarterback of the football team, and because he is popular, he can get away with almost anything he wants. He likes to pick on Danny, while Danny often gets revenge on Dash through use of his ghost powers. Danny's powers have revealed certain disturbing things about Dash, like the fact that Dash secretly collects stuffed bears. *'Kwan' - A football player who is usually seen hanging around with Dash. It often seems that Kwan is the more rational of the two. *'Paulina' - Paulina is the most popular girl in school. Danny thinks she is incredibly beautiful and spends a lot of time flaunting over her. She doesn't like him because he isn't popular. Sam usually gets upset with Danny when Paulina is involved, because she thinks Paulina is shallow. Villains *'The Box Ghost' - An non-dangerous ghost who is "master of all things cardboard and square" and looks like he may have been a fisherman. He also often shouts, "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" *'Skulker' - A ghost who introduces himself as a great Predator; he hunts down rare and unusual items, as he fancies himself as a collector of all things rare and unique. He is in fact a small green blob-like ghost in high-tech battle armour in the services of Vlad Plasmius (it is as yet unknown as to whenever Skulker knows that Vlad Plasmius is also a human/ghost hybrid). Skulker was first seen in One of a Kind. Having sighted Danny Phantom he had planned to capture and add him to his collection. Skulker wears a huge suit of high tech battle armour. When he eyes the technology of Tucker Foley's PDA, Skulker seizes the PDA and integrates it into his armour - the PDA makes the battle armour work more efficiently, but also binds the armour to a schedule programmed into the PDA by Tucker for Danny. Now the PDA often sends Skulker to observe or acquire information about the "Rare Purple-Backed Gorilla", a schedule to which Skulker cannot reprogramme, proving to be a lifesaver for a unprepared Danny more than once, but never stops Skulker from continuing to capture Danny Phantom. *'Nicolai Technus' - A recurring ghost and the self-proclaimed "Master of Technology (All Things Electronic and Beeping)"; but in reality he is more of a "Master of Really Long-Winded Speeches", as he spends more time gloating about his evil plans than he does executing those plans. *'Valerie Gray' - First seen in Parental Bonding as a girl at school who had only agreed to go to the dance with Tucker because Kwan had asked another girl, leaving her dateless at the last second. Since she never objects to not being at the dance with Tucker, she must not have been bothered. Once a popular girl at Casper High, Valerie Gray was part of the "in" crowd with Paulina, Dash, Kwan, etc. until the first appearance of a huge ghost dog at the company building her dad has a security contract with. The ghost dog trashed the place and her dad was fired; Valerie and her father end up poor. Later Valerie sees the ghost dog and Tucker (who has a crush on her) tells her it is a ghost, so Valerie decide to learn how to hunt and kill ghosts and receives anonymous ghost hunting technology from unknowingly from Vlad Plasmius. After their encounters, Danny Phantom finds and gives the ghost dog the squeaky dog toy it was looking for and he tries to reason with Valerie, but she's too bitter to believe him, so she sucker blasts him and vows to hunt him and kill him. *'Vladimir "Vlad" Masters/Vlad Plasmius' - Vlad went to college with Danny's parents and spent a lot of time with them because he secretly loves Maddie. One day when he was working with them, there was an accident in the lab which gave him ghost powers (much like how Danny got ghost powers) and forced him to spend the next few years in a hospital, with visible "Ecto-Acne". He spends his time coming up with plans, trying to destroy Jack Fenton. Usually he sends ghosts, but in "Shades of Gray", he sent ghost-hunting equipment to an antagonist of Danny's. He lives in his mansion in Wisconsin. *'Lunch Lady' - When the school lunch menu changed to accommodate vegetarians, she used meat-based attacks to try to change this. *'Sidney Poindexter' - A nerdy ghost who switched places with Danny in "Splitting Images". This ghost's powers are limited to getting revenge on bullies using clich'e ghost powers. *'Ember' - Ember McLain is a hard-rocking girl ghost that, when "fans" cheer her name, she gets more power (and her ponytail gets longer). Her age is unconfirmed, but she is most likely a teenager. Her song, Remember, can be heard on butchhartman.com, under "Audio". *'Desiree (Des-ser-rae)' - Her name comes from the word "desire". She is an age-old ghost/genie that was originally an Arabian girl. She was promised her heart's desire by the sultan, but was banished by the Sultan's jealous wife. Desiree grants anyone's deepest desires (wishes and desires expressed verbally), especially Tucker's jealousy over Danny's unfathomable powers. Voice Actors and Their Characters * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom * Jason Griffith as Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton * Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton * Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Walter Jones as Tucker Foley * Grey DeLisle as Samantha "Sam" Manson * Ron Perlman as Vice Principal Lancer * S. Scott Bullock as Dash * Maria Canals as Paulina Episodes All episodes are 30 minutes, the first non-Butch Hartman Nicktoon to do this. Season One: 2003-2004 #''Mystery Meat'' (April 4, 2003) #''One of A Kind'' (April 11, 2003) #''Parental Bonding'' (April 11, 2003) #''Attack of the Killer Garage Sale'' (April 18, 2003) #''Splitting Images'' (April 25, 2003) #''What You Want'' (May 2, 2003) #''Bitter Reunions'' (May 9, 2003) #''Prisoners of Love'' (May 17, 2003) #''My Brother's Keeper'' (June 27, 2003) #''Shades of Gray'' (September 26, 2003) #''Fanning the Flames'' (October 10, 2003) #''Teacher of the Year'' (October 18, 2003) #''"13"'' (November 14, 2003) #''Public Enemies'' (February 6, 2004) #''Fright Knight'' (October 29, 2004) #''Maternal Instinct'' (February 20, 2004) #''Lucky in Love'' (March 23, 2004) #''Life Lessons'' (May 14, 2004) #''The Million-Dollar Ghost'' (June 12, 2004) #''Control Freaks'' (June 19, 2004) Season Two: 2004-2006 #''Memory Blank'' (December 24, 2004) #''Doctor's Disorders'' (July 15, 2005) #''Pirate Radio'' (July 22, 2005) #''Reign Storm'' (July 29, 2005) #''The Ultimate Enemy'' (September 16, 2005) #''Identity Crisis'' (September 23, 2005) #''The Fenton Menace'' (October 7, 2005) #''The Fright Before Christmas'' (December 6, 2005) #''Secret Weapons'' (December 9, 2005) #''Flirting with Disaster'' (January 13, 2006) #''Micro-Management'' (January 27, 2006) #''Beauty Marked'' (February 24, 2006) #''King Tuck'' (March 17, 2006) #''Masters of All Time'' (March 24, 2006) #''Reality Trip'' (June 9, 2006) #''Double Cross My Heart'' (May 5, 2006) #''Kindred Spirits'' (April 7, 2006) Season three: 2006-2007 #''Eye For An Eye'' (August 20, 2007) #''Infinite Realms'' (July 9, 2007) #''Girls' Night Out'' (July 10, 2007) #''Torrent Of Terror'' (July 11, 2007) #''Forever Phantom'' (July 12, 2007) #''Urban Jungle'' (October 9, 2006) #''Livin' Large'' (July 13, 2007) #''Boxed Up Fury'' (August 21, 2007) #''Frightmare'' (August 22, 2007) #''Claw Of The Wild'' (August 23, 2007) #''D-Stabilized'' (August 24, 2007) #''Phantom Planet'' (August 24, 2007) Season four: 2008- #''New Beginnings, Old & New Enemies'' (TBA) #''Ocean Blue'' (TBA) #''Get It In Gear'' (TBA) #''Ready Orb Not'' (TBA) #''Danny And Jimmy Power Hour'' (TBA) #''Project: Evil Danny Phantom'' (TBA) #''Evil Danny Knows'' (TBA) #''Phantom Crisis'' (TBA) #''At A Glance'' (TBA) #''Tree's A Crowd'' (TBA) External links *''Danny Phantom'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Nicktoons Category:Programs broadcast by YTV